


minimal.

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: хан в домашней растянутой футболке, напряженно хмурящийся во время очередного сложного момента в нид фор спид - сложно. джисон улыбающийся в кружку чая на кухне, смотрящий из-под полуопущенных ресниц - еще сложнее. но джисон, засыпающий на коленях хенджина, во время просмотра шрека - невыносимо.иногда хенджину начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 26





	minimal.

иногда хенджину начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума. сходит он очень уверенно по самой правильной, вымощенной ровными квадратиками плитки, дорожке. потому что чувствовать, переживать все, что он переживает сейчас и оставаться в чистом разуме, ну, невозможно. а джисон приходит с дебильным пластырем поперек переносицы, смеется по-идиотски и зовет накуриться на балконе сегодня ночью, потому что предки уехали. 

у хенджина подгибаются коленки от того, как джисон ухмыляется, прежде чем сделать очередной глоток красного драйва. хван искренне недоумевает, как младший может пить эту приторную муть, а джисон на такие реплики в ответ смотрит так, что по спине мурашки толпами и говорит "ну с тобой же я как-то общаюсь, че ты до энергоса-то доебался, он не такой уж и сладкий" и воздуха в легких как-то совсем не остается. и хенджину бы разозлиться, потому что он нихуя не приторный, совсем-совсем просто джисон от чего-то нравится и сделать с этим ничего не получается. но у хенджина язык отказывается складывать звуки в слоги, а слоги в слова и щеки зачем-то предательски краснеют. он кусает губы совершенно подсознательно, он вдруг замечает на себе взгляд джисона не такой как всегда, и теряется еще больше. на друзей так не смотрят. но джисон снова шутит глупо и плоско, а хван смеется, потому что с джисоном нельзя не. 

хенджину хочется обнять хана до боли в ребрах и дрожи в руках, но они же бро, такие, которые рубятся в доту в полчетвертого, пьют сидр из одной бутылки на двоих, на рассвете идут в лес курить из заначки, чтобы мама потом не спрашивала, а бро не обнимаются. бро придумывают себе секретные рукопожатия, бро обсуждают очередную девчонку с параллельного курса, которая вообще не понятно почему понравилась, бро помогают друг другу эту самую девчонку закадрить, но что делать, если вдруг у одного бро перманентное желание поцеловать другого не проходит уже второй месяц?   
чан-хен бы обязательно сказал : "берут и целуют, а что еще тут можно сделать", будто это так же легко, как списывать домашку. будто это не пугает больше всего на свете, будто от одной мысли об этом у хенджина перед глазами не появляется до ужаса разочарованный взгляд джисона из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

потому что хенджин не может даже мечтать о хотя бы одном поцелуе с джисоном. и хенджин не знает, он даже близко не может придумать, что вообще люди делают в таких ситуациях. 

а потом чанбин зовет их на "Попойку Столетия" в честь закрытия сессии, отчего у джисона в глазах бесята и улыбка совсем не добрая, ничего хорошего не обещающая. он тащит хенджина на эту чертову вписку едва не силками, потому что "заебал душнить" и "господи, блять, да там же все свои". и хван сдается, не в силах сопротивляться.

спустя сорок минут с начала грандиозного мероприятия минхо уже висит на шее чана, улыбаясь не слишком здорово, феликс учит уже, кажется, десятый танец из тиктока (хенджин думал, что ли уже знает все существующие), чонин пьяно икает, а чанбин предлагает сгонять за еще одной партией. хенджин ошалело машет руками под радостное улюлюкание чана и, ожидаемо, через еще полчаса джисон пьет четвертый сидр и превращается в чистой воды дьявола.   
ближе к часу ночи он заваливает хенджина, слишком пьяного, чтобы понимать, что происходит, на диван. джисон лежит на нем сверху, обнимая одной рукой и тяжело дыша в изгиб шеи. хенджин, не то чтобы, способный воспринимать реальность, закономерно убеждает себя в том, что все это галлюцинация, большая шутка его собственного разума над ним. что утром он проснется в собственной постели, как ни в чем не бывало. но джисон вполне себе реально и осязаемо трется носом где-то под ухом и у хенджина не остается сил придумывать отговорки и оправдания. 

спустя еще полчаса они стоят на балконе, наверное, даже более пьяные, чем раньше (хотя, казалось бы, куда), откуда-то из гостиной чанбин орет что-то про виски, а хенджин молится, чтобы никто из соседей не вызывал полицию. 

джисон курит непозволительно красиво и хван думает, что у него прямо сейчас остановится сердце.   
джисон спрашивает, не хочет ли хенджин "изо рта в рот", потому что "это ахуенное чувство, бро, обещаю", а xенджин соглашается, прежде чем понимает, что именно происходит.   
хенджин опирается спиной о кирпичную стену и джисон наклоняется к нему чуть ближе, чем позволяют себе бро, хан зажимает его подбородок между большим и указательным пальцами, чуть приподнимая и глубоко затягивается, несильно надавливая, чтобы хенджин открыл рот. горячий дым вперемешку с дыханием джисона обжигает хенджиновы губы, когда хан подается вперед еще совсем немного и едва ощутимо касается своими места слишком близко к уголку рта хвана. 

//

на утро, когда хенджин открывает глаза, он обнаруживает себя на неразложенном диване, со съехавшей простыней двумя подушками и одеялом, заправленном в пододеяльник только на половину. спина на пару с головой болят нещадно, а из кухни слышится характерное копошение.   
джисон заходит в комнату с двумя кружками в руках, спустя, наверное минут пять, выглядящий едва ли лучше чем хенджин. из одежды на нем только спортивки и какие-то дурацие тапочки с кроликами. хенджин думает, что эти кролики похожи на хана и старается игнорировать голый торс младшего (получается, честно говоря, сиз рук вон плохо). 

\- а я думал, ты еще спишь, - он плюхается на диван рядом со старшим, едва не проливая все содержимое кружек из на себя. хенджин усмехается.

\- у меня каждая клеточка тела болит так, будто меня вчера ногами пиздили, - хенджин трет ладонью левый глаз и зарывается в челку пальцами, - тут как-то не до сна. - джисон протягивает ему одну из кружек и понимающе кивает. 

\- слушай, может и пиздили, я не помню почти нихуя, - он приваливается к хенджину, укладывая голову тому на плечо и громко сербает горячим чаем, а хенджина будто ледяной водой окатывает. воспоминания случившегося вчера мелькают одно за другим и, блять, честное слово, лучше бы хенджин забыл нахуй все это, потому что как жить со знанием произошедшего, не понятно. - а ты? 

хенджин тянет паузу, истерически думая, но приходит к выводу, что рассказывать ничего джисону не хочет совершенно, - да, я тоже, честно говоря. - он ковыряет диванную обивку указательным пальцем и опускает голову. 

\- мы, кстати, спали тут вдвоем, - джисон поднимается с плеча хенджина, откидываясь на спинку дивана, запрокидывая голову. - может, тебя поэтому так хуевит. - хенджин невозмутимо хлебает чай, который почти кипяток и закономерно закашливается. - ты, кстати, очень мило обнимаешься во сне, - джисон улыбается совершенно невинно, будто не понимает о чем говорит, а хенджин хоронит себя мысленно в н-ный раз за утро.

//

у джисона съемная квартира, родители в очередной командировке на месяц и на кухне воняет сигаретами перманентно. джисон утащил свою приставку из родительского дома и теперь из-за нее вылезает только когда хавать хочется - край. из еды, естественно, лапша быстрого приготовления и иногда, в особенно хорошие дни, омлет, может даже с помидорами. 

джисон зовет к себе хенджина стабильно раз в два дня и в итоге хенджин просто перестает уходить, а младший не то, чтобы возражает.   
по большей части, они занимаются своими делами: xенджин готовится к сессии, джисон пишет индивидуальный проект, который на него повесила "старая корга", негодуя, потому что "блять, я только написал сессию мне положен законный отдыx". просто в компании друг друга от чего-то комфортнее. хенджин готовит еду, когда не слишком лень, джисон гоняет за продуктами и сигами, в шутку называя старшего домохозяйкой. хван грозит отпиздить младшего кухонным полотенцем, которое вообще невесть откуда у этого неандертальца, а джисон смеется своим дурацким смехом и сердце хенджина неумолимо тает и единственное, чем действительно хочется ударить джисона, так это губами. своими. желательно прямо в его.   
хван ловит себя на этой мысли и, подсознательно кривясь от собственной слащавости, гонит ее так далеко как только возможно.

джисон в домашней растянутой футболке, напряженно хмурящийся во время очередного сложного момента в нид фор спид - сложно. джисон улыбающийся в кружку чая на кухне, смотрящий из-под полуопущенных ресниц - еще сложнее. но джисон, засыпающий на коленях хенджина, во время просмотра шрека - невыносимо.   
хенджин уже даже не сомневается в собственном сумасшествии, ему лишь интересна степень этого самого помешательства (хотя глубоко в душе у его все еще теплится надежда, что ему никогда не придется узнать), просто с джисоном по-другому не получается абсолютно. младший, казалось бы, ничего особо не делает, но в каждом его взгляде, каждом движении, каждой неоднозначной фразе xенджин читает в джисоне слишком много всего и это пугает по xуже монстров под кроватью в детстве. 

хенджин полусидит на подоконнике, куря даже не в форточку, джисон негодует себе под нос, но, очевидно не злится совсем. у джисона выражение лица расслабленно-наглое, он снова пьет противный красный двайв, заставляя хенджина закатывать глаза. хан смотрит совсем непонятно своим этим нечитаемым взглядом и хван не знает, куда ему от этого взгляда деться.   
младший кусает покрасневшие губы и задумчиво щурится, а хенджин думает не закурить ли ему еще одну. у него в рюкзаке лежит желтый монстр, который одним своим существованием манит к себе, но ему настолько лениво двигаться, что он просто тянется к пачке в тринадцати сантиметрах от его руки, и прикуривает вторую. 

\- я кстати, - джисон неожиданно выходит из транса, нарушая тишину, из-за чего хван вздрагивает. сигарета все никак не поддается, - помню, что случилось тогда, на квартирнике у чанбина, - поддалась. 

а у хвана сердце в пятки падает тяжелым камнем со скоростью, которой позавидовала любая гоночная машина. старший столбенеет с сигаретой в одной и зажигалкой в другой руке. он, блять, ни малейшего понятия не имеет, что ему делать сейчас. 

\- и к чему ты сейчас поднимаешь эту тему? - голос предательски надламывается в самом начале фразы и хенджин хочет проклясть себя за это. ему так страшно услышать, что еще может сказать младший, страшно за то, что может произойти между ними дальше, потому что нихуя не понятно, а от хана можно ожидать абсолютно чего угодно. 

\- не знаю, просто, хотел чтобы ты знал? наверное, - джисон пожимает плечами, отводя поблекшие глаза.

\- а оу, - хенджин затягивается снова, до слез на ресницах и прячет свободную руку в карман лиловой худи, чтобы джисон не заметил как сильно она трясется. 

\- не хочешь повторить, кстати? - у хана на лице улыбка безумная, а хенджину вдруг становится легко и безгранично спокойно. 

\- а что если хочу? что ты тогда сделаешь? - джисон не отвечает, он молча подходит к хенджину, и, давая старшему затянуться, укладывает руки ему на щеки, поглаживая скулы большими пальцами.  
джисон целует хенджина ровно в момент, когда тот выдыхает сигаретный дым. джисон кусается в поцелуй, у него губы липкие и приторные и хенджин морщится, улыбаясь. 

\- у тебя губы сладкущие, противно, - джисон смеется, оставляя невесомый поцелуй у хенджина на лбу.

\- а от тебя сигами воняет и что? я же не жалуюсь.

хенджину кажется, что быть счастливее, чем он сейчас просто невозможно.


End file.
